


【瑜昉】2018.12.14

by Zoezzz



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoezzz/pseuds/Zoezzz





	【瑜昉】2018.12.14

尹昉玩儿疯了。

黄景瑜的脑子里只有这一个念头。

他只穿着一件T恤，裤子被解开，靠坐在酒店的沙发上，凭借微弱的光线分辨出尹昉的轮廓。或者说，其实不需要光他也能知道尹昉在哪里。

他在给他口交。

尹昉光着上半身，因为半跪在地上，腰臀折成的角度突出了腰窝的存在，让人想往里面盛点儿什么。

黄景瑜顺手把地上的半瓶酒拿了起来，倒了一点儿进去。

十二月的长沙即使开着空调也经受不住这样的刺激，激得尹昉差点咬到他的兄弟。他抬头瞪了黄景瑜一眼，却见当事人浑然不觉差点出了大事。

安心享受着他祖宗的服务。

尹昉有点吞咽不下了。

黄景瑜太大了，即使他俩在一起的时间不短，口交也不是第一次，但是仍然无法很好容纳。

他的腮帮子酸得不行，加上喝了酒有点儿上头，就有些不乐意了，他试图起身。

自然是没能脱离。

黄景瑜知道他不好受，也不勉强他，只说:"你用手就行。"

他捞起尹昉的腰，把他裤子脱了扔一边儿，让他靠着他的肩膀好省力。再把自己的衣服也一并脱了。

酒从腰窝流出来，滴在了沙发上。

也不知道是哪位祖宗一时兴起要帮他口出来，可时间长点儿就不想做了，还得他自己引导祖宗疏解欲望。

他一手握着尹昉的手有节奏地揉弄着自己的欲望，另一只手搂着他的腰，低头吻他的唇。

释放出来的精液全部沾到了两个人的手上，黄景瑜喘着气拿纸巾清理干净。

边清理边吻尹昉，纸巾随手扔在了地上。

亲得难舍难分之际，他离开尹昉的唇齿，轻轻磨蹭他的下巴:"你怎么瘦了这么多？"

尹昉嘟囔一声，不满足地贴过去要亲他:"拍戏比较紧。"

黄景瑜揉捏着他凑过来的后颈，一路向下从肩胛骨划过，最后覆盖住臀部。

他低声笑道:"还好该有肉的部位一点儿没少。"

尹昉"啧"了一声:"你也瘦了，你的胸也还是那么大。"

黄景瑜挑了挑眉:"别人想要还没有。"

说罢干脆两只手用力搂着他的腰臀，把他抱到浴室去，准备帮他洗个澡。

"你是不是喝上头了？"

尹昉挂在他身上，一副没力气的样子:"没，就是开心。"

到了浴室他也不放下尹昉，让他自己把淋浴喷头打开:"见到我这么开心？"

尹昉试水温:"当然开心啊，这里可是我的家乡，不一样的。"

黄景瑜帮他洗头:"怪不得你今天整个人都快蹦起来了，看见谁都挥手。"

尹昉眯着眼睛，眼缝儿盯他:"我有这么开心吗？"

黄景瑜亲他一口:"到时候你自己看节目就知道了。"

冲干净头上的泡沫又开始抹沐浴露。

尹昉突然扭了下准备从黄景瑜身上下来，还扯开放在他屁股上的手。

"我也要帮你洗头。"

黄景瑜放下他。

尹昉挤了一堆洗发露，开始帮他搓头，很快就是一头泡沫，有几滴还快流到眼角。

黄景瑜甩了甩脑袋。

尹昉说:"你这下真像你家Billy。"

黄景瑜拍了一下他的屁股。

尹昉帮他洗头洗得手酸，快十厘米的身高差让他不得不一直举着手臂。

所以他又耍无赖了。

"你自己冲干净吧，我累了。"

黄景瑜无语了。

"你拍戏的刻苦劲儿呢？"

尹昉笑嘻嘻:"你不一样。"

他认命自己冲干净:"我好欺负是吧？"

尹昉突然搂着他的腰:"要做吗？"

"做。"

两个人许久没见面，倒也不着急了，慢悠悠做了润滑，就在浴室里也不出去，水汽缭绕在空气中，好像给对方蒙上了一层雾。

然后黄景瑜在这雾气中贯穿了尹昉。

对于别人，尹昉这个人也许会带着雾气，毕竟身份标识有"艺术家"三个字，但那不是黄景瑜眼里的尹昉。

他可以探知尹昉每一个角落，也只有他可以。

尹昉还是有点喝上头了，黏人地随着他的抽插哼唧，说话也不呛人了。

黄景瑜吮吸他的后颈，那里有一颗痣，是他喜欢的。

今天尹昉在节目上的样子让他只能想到"可爱"两个字来形容。

和当初红海宣传一样，做什么都认真，哪怕只是游戏环节。

明明是在外漂流了这么多年的人，却还是那么简单执着，还有只他知道的纯粹。

黄景瑜一时情动，用了力抽插，身体起伏让他的背部和手臂肌肉更加明显，尹昉抓着他的上臂，那是他上半身唯一的支撑。

下半身支撑在黄景瑜的欲望里。

尹昉感觉到高潮快来临了。

分别已久这个事实让快感来得更明显。

即将到达顶峰的时候，他贴着黄景瑜的耳朵用破碎的腔调告诉他的爱人:

"我喜欢你。"

黄景瑜抓紧了尹昉，这四个字让他拆碎了融入到身体每一个细胞，变成更加汹涌的爱意。

他射在尹昉身体里。

"我也是。"


End file.
